prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
January 8, 2010 Smackdown results
The January 8, 2010 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on January 5, 2010 at the Freedom Hall in Louisville, Kentucky. Summary The stakes were high in the night's No. 1 Contender's Match between Rey Mysterio and Batista. The winner would earn the opportunity to face World Heavyweight Champion Undertaker at Royal Rumble. But before a winner could be determined, an ominous darkness descended upon the arena, leaving both Superstars laying stunned in the ring. At the start of the night, both Batista and Rey Mysterio vehemently proclaimed they would defeat the other and become the No. 1 Contender. With emotions running high, they went as far as saying the other would not walk away from the match. Their words proved true, but things didn't turn out quite as they predicted. Dolph Ziggler had his work cut out for him against The Big Red Monster Kane. After locking in a very effective sleeper hold outside of the ring, Ziggler was able to weaken Kane. As the ref belted out his 10-count, Ziggler waited for just the right moment to release the hold, jump in the ring and claim the win. Kicked off Raw and no longer a tag team champion, Chris Jericho has been looking for respect on Friday nights. He gained a solid measure of it by leading his team to victory by making JTG submit with a brutally painful session in the Walls of Jericho. After a distraction by his mentor CM Punk, the "Detoxified Disciple" Luke Gallows defeated Matt Hardy with a ruthless Gallows Pole. Showing no mercy, The Glamazon crushed Layla with a brutal Glam Slam. After the match, Women's Champion Michelle McCool jumped in the ring to attack Beth. With Layla holding Phoenix's legs, the champion launched an ugly assault. Then chaos ensued when Mickie James stormed into the arena to attack McCool. After recovering, Phoenix cleared house, sending both McCool and Layla flying from the ring. But it was Mickie who got in the final blow, when she stunned Beth with a hard-hitting kick to the face—sweet revenge for being attacked by The Glamazon last week. After a back-and-forth war, it appeared as though The Animal was going to finish off The Master of the 619 with a Batista Bomb. But before he could execute the maneuver, the arena lights dimmed and the eerie sound of The Undertaker's gong reverberated throughout the arena. When the lights came back on, Batista lay writhing in pain. Seizing the moment, Mysterio took it to Batista, dropping him with the 619. But, before he could fully capitalize, the arena lights dimmed once again, coupled with the tolling of The Deadman's gong. When the lights came back on this time, both Superstars lay wasted in the ring. Although The Phenom was never seen, his presence was felt throughout the WWE Universe, as bursts of fire shot from the top of the entrance ramp. The ominous outcome leaves the lingering question. Who will claim the No. 1 Contender spot? Results ; ; *Dolph Ziggler defeated Kane by Countout (6:21) *Chris Jericho & The Hart Dynasty (David Hart Smith & Tyson Kidd) (w/ Natalya) defeated R-Truth & Cryme Tyme (Shad Gaspard & JTG) (10:41) *Luke Gallows (w/ CM Punk) defeated Matt Hardy (5:45) *Beth Phoenix defeated Layla (w/ Michelle McCool) (1:44) *Batista vs. Rey Mysterio ended in a no contest in a World Heavyweight Title #1 Contendership Match (11:16) Commentators *Matt Striker *Todd Grisham Ring Announcer *Justin Roberts Image Gallery Batista's and Mysterio's confrontation File:1.08.10_Smackdown_1.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_2.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_3.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_4.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_5.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_6.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Kane File:1.08.10_Smackdown_7.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_8.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_9.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_10.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_11.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_12.jpg Chris Jericho and The Hart Dynasty v R-Truth and Cryme Tyme File:1.08.10_Smackdown_13.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_14.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_15.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_16.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_17.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_18.jpg Straight Edge Society initiate a fan File:1.08.10_Smackdown_19.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_20.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_21.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_22.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_23.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_24.jpg Luke Gallows v Matt Hardy File:1.08.10_Smackdown_25.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_26.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_27.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_28.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_29.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_30.jpg Beth Phoenix v Layla File:1.08.10_Smackdown_31.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_32.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_33.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_34.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_35.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_36.jpg Batista v Rey Mysterio File:1.08.10_Smackdown_37.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_38.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_39.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_40.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_41.jpg File:1.08.10_Smackdown_42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! External links * WWF Smackdown #542 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #542 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events